Four Levels of Insanity
by Jettrooper12
Summary: The brain is a very delicate thing, when faced with the toughest, scariest, and most traumatizing situations, it can become your worst enemy. It cripples your mind and messes with your thoughts, completely changing who you are and once were. This is four stories that put each turtle in a situation where their brain becomes their worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess who's back! That's right, Jet is temporarily back due to major writers block on all of my novels. So i've had some small ideas about this one, and this is what i got. So in a nutshell, this will be four separate stories in one big story, each story is first person from each turtle. The stories will be about how much the brain can take before we literally go mentally insane, and some of the f'd up things that happens while mentally insane. I got this inspiration from Stephan King's "The Shining" Great movie btw, reading the book now. **_

_**So anyway, each story will have a main part in a life that makes normal people go mentally insane. and though it may seem impossible, the stories will line up in one way or another.**_

_**If you're confused, don't worry, i am too a little. **_

_**So anyway sit back, and Enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing except for the little voice in my head that tells me to write these stories.**_

* * *

_**Witnessing Death of a Loved One**_

Chapter 1

_"God is cruel. Sometimes he makes you live."_  
_-Stephan King-_

The pain in my chest increases as I limp through the sewers, bruised, beaten, scarred. My thoughts infected with the sight of horror that I had just witnessed. I couldn't think straight, I was so paralyzed by shock and stricken with pain that I couldn't process a goddamn thing I was thinking.

The blood runs down my face from a gash just above my eye, missing it by inches. The scene replays over and over in my head, leaving emotional scars each and every time. Questions repeat in my head, questions I ask myself. What if Leo never decided to go topside. What if Mikey never spotted that lone foot ninja? What if Raph never went back for Leo?

None of it matters now.

As I close in on the lair, the thought of sensei's reaction slams into my head, making me stop and fall to my knees. I cry out in misery, scared, unknowing how to go on. My brothers were everything, but now, I feel empty.

Part of me wants to just drop dead in the sewer and stop the pain. But I can't, I have to keep going, no matter what I have to do. The stupid thin strand of hope that I'm hanging off of is the only thing keeping me from insanity.

I don't even know what I'm hoping for, I just need something to hope for.

I feel numb, like a hallow shell, believing something good will happen. Again, I don't know what I believe in, nothing will ever make life good again.

I inhale sharply, trying to conceal the pain I feel inside.

For some reason, I'm not crying, I would think I would be balling, but I'm not. I don't have the desire to cry about what happened, yes, it was the worse thing that could happen to me, but I feel like if I cried, it would show a sign of weakness, and I can't be weak, one thing Raph always told me.

"_Never show your enemies that your weak, that makes ya an easier target Remember that bonehead." _

It was a shitty thing to think, but I need to keep Raph in my mind somehow. I can't stop thinking bad of myself for some reason, I'm such a pathetic waste. I can't do anything, what good am I now?

I can't sulk now, what's done is done, and I can't change a goddamn thing about it.

I stumble to my feet and continue trudging through the sewers.

It feels weird thinking back before what happened. It's like another life time ago. The four of us sitting at the table, eating pizza, talking like normal. It never crossed my mind once that this would happen, it was so sudden, I don't think any of us expected it.

The room starts slowly spinning, I'm losing blood, lots of it. The gashes on my chest and legs were pretty deep, but the one on my arm hurts the most, I don't understand why.

I think they got my eye pretty good, I don't know If its just really dark in the sewer, but all I see I darkness through my left eye.

"Sensei" I say softly, needing him right now.

The blood soaked fabric from my mask sticks against my skin, making it slightly irritated. I ignore it, knowing that that's the least of my problems.

The door comes into view, I'm there, I freaking made it. I was sure that I would have passed out on my way and never got healed and ended up dying in the sewer. But I'm there. I'm safe.

My body slams up against the brick wall, unable to bear anymore pressure. I reach up with my good hand and grab the hidden lever that was disguised as a metal pole and pulled down. With a small click, the secret door creaked open, the light from inside the lair hit my eyes, making the pain in my head explode to new heights.

I don't enter, I don't call his name, I just scream.

Letting all my misery, anger, and pain flow through one giant scream.

Within seconds, I see Master Splinter rushing down the stairs, looking at me with fear and worry.

"Donatello!" He shouts.

My lungs give out and a fall forward, gasping at the newfound pain that coursed through my body.

"Oh my god." Splinter breathes out, kneeling down next to me. "Donatello," He soothes, "What has happened?"

I take a moment to search for the words to use, "Th-there…w-w-was…an a-am…ambush." I stutter, jaw chattering from the sudden cold chill.

Splinters eyes darken with fear, his face lowers into a serious smug look, "Donatello…where are your brothers?"

Without answering him head on, I gently maneuver my arm down my body, blood rushing through my fingers as I wrap my fingers around the tiny shell cell.

I push the button on the side, it starts beeping and vibrating in my hand, letting me know that it has pinpointed there exact location. I know Splinter knows was it is instantly, he takes the shell cell out of my hand and gapes at the tiny map. "Donatello?" He muttered softly.

I inhale deeply, "S-sen-sensei…I f-fail-led"

With one last exhale, pain pulls me under and I am sent into a spiraling darkness.

...

_The night sky gloomed ominously as I paced anxiously, waiting for Leo's orders. "Come on fearless," Raphael bellows impatiently, "He's all alone, lets just get it over with!" _

"_Enough, we don't know what he's doing, if he's any danger then we'll attack." Leonardo calmly explains, he glares at the lone foot ninja with a look of intimidating seriousness. "What if he's there for an ambush?" Michelangelo adds, one foot on top of the edge, standing close to Leo. He was twirling his nun chuck around his fingers, a sign of nervousness, I can tell he thinks something bad of this. _

"_That's a possibility," Leonardo grunts, rubbing his chin. _

_ "I say we leave it be." I decide to put in my two cents. Raph turns his head and faces me, "Why say that?" He asks, slightly grinning. _

_ "Well he's not bothering us, why should we bother him if he means no harm to us." I explain, putting my hands on my hips as I talk. Leo takes a deep breath and turns his back to the foot ninja, "I agree, we should get back to the lair." _

_ Raph sighs, sliding his sais back into his belt, "Thanks a lot braniac." He grumbles. _

_ I shine him a toothy grin as Mikey slugs him in the shoulder, "What, itching to get some bruises?" He says mischievously, Raph snarls at him, "No, I'm itching to give some bruises, guess that's where you come in." _

_ Mikey's eyes widen as Raph's goes for a back of the head smack, but he stops suddenly, "I'll spare ya this time, cause I'm in a giving mood." He growls. Mikey swallows nervously and moves next to me. _

_ "Guys," Leo says timidly. The three of us stop and turn to face him. He was looking over his shoulder with a look of uneasiness. "The foot ninjas gone." _

Suddenly, my eyes slide open without warning. The events slam back into my head, causing me to panic. "Leo!" I shout, throwing the blankets off and trying to push myself out of bed. "Raph! Mikey!" I cry as I tumble out of bed, pain erupts in my body when I impact, screaming loudly.

"HELP!" I scream.

Footsteps explode through house, suddenly, a large, feminine scream makes me groan in pain. "DON!"

April runs in the room and grabs my shoulder, I could tell without looking at her that she was crying. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and pulls me up. "Get off me." I growl, trying to push her off.

"Casey! Splinter! Someone!"

My anger rises out of nowhere, when she manages to get me to my feet, I elbow her hard in the rib, "Get the hell off me!" I shout. She tumbles sideways and falls into the dresser. I don't check to see if she's ok, I only have one thing on my mind.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" I scream, leaving April on the floor in tears.

My body is in searing pain all over the place, but I don't care, I want my brothers.

"LEO!" I scream as I stop in the main room, looking around, "RAPH!", I glance to the left and freeze, noticing my reflection in the mirror. My body was covered from head to toe with bandages, four on my left leg, seven on my right, my whole right arm was bandaged while only my left bicep was covered.

My whole chest was completely wrapped in a thick layer of fresh bandages, making me realize how much damage I actually took.

But my injures isn't what made me freeze. It was the fact that through the reflection, Michelangelo was standing behind me. His gash infested and mask less face was stained in blood, a large cut spread from opposite sides of his neck, causing blood to come pouring out.

"_Dooonniiieeeeee_" He screeches, voice hoarse and frightening.

In absolute fear, I whirl around to face Mikey, but he was gone. Baffled, I turn back to the mirror to see if he was still behind me, but he wasn't. He was gone.

Slightly disturbed by the sight, I avoid the mirror and feel my knee buckle from pressure, I manage to catch myself before I fall to the ground. I can't keep on like this.

But like I said, I don't give a damn about me, I want my brothers.

"GUYS!" I scream, storming out of the living room and to the front door, I push it open and stagger outside, almost losing my balance from the intense pain. Then I see it, Casey, shovel in hand, scooping up dirt and spreading it over a fresh dirt pile. Three pieces of wood stuck out of each dirt pile, carved in each piece was a name.

_Leonardo_

_ Raphael_

_ Michelangelo _

My heart explodes at the sight, "NO!" I scream, charging at Casey with a new, flaring anger. He turns and faces me, face pale, eyes puffy and red. "What the hell are you doing!? My brothers are down there!" I scream, ripping the shovel out of his hand and bashing it in the side of his head. He yelps and falls sideways, clutching his dislocated chin.

"LEO!" I scream, plunging the shovel into the dirt, taking out as much dirt as I could with a single, painful tug, screaming Leo's name. I take another pile of earth out when I hear a familiar, soothing voice call for me.

"Donatello! Enough!"

I twirl around to see Splinter standing directly behind me, eyes distant, as if he's not all here. I don't respond, just glare at him, heart filled with pain and hate. Part of me wants to ignore him and continue digging.

But…I don't.

Instead, I drop the shovel. Letting it hit the ground with a muffled thud.

Something in his eyes made me, I don't understand why, but I seem to lose all function of everything. "Sensei…" I whisper.

"Shhh," He soothes, inching closer to me, softly wrapping his arms around me. I pulls my head into his shoulder, "It's alright my son, I am here." He whispers. My insides melt, forcing me to tightly clutch him.

"My brothers." I mutter softly, sobbing in his shoulder. Splinter tenses, inhaling sharply, "They're gone my son."


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chapter! Yay! Anyway, after a brutal couple days of thinking, i've come to the conclusion that with what i have going with each story, it's downright impossible to connect these stories. So this will most likely be four separate stories, which isn't a bad thing! **_**_  
_**

_**So anyway, enjoy! **_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Isolation**_

Chapter 2

_"Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters."_  
_-Stephan King-_

"Hey Leo, could you pass the chips?" April asks, breaking the momentary silence. I reach back into the back seat and grab the small bag of chips, "Would you like me to feed you as well?" I ask sarcastically, grinning largely.

"Oh shut up." She snaps with a smile, grabbing the bag and opening it.

Still grinning, I lean back in the seat and sigh largely as I stretch my arms out, yawning, "We almost there?" I ask mid yawn. She checks the GPS, "Yep, says we only got about ten minutes to go."

I nod, returning my attention back toward the window. The car was speeding through a trail that you never thought would be in the state of New York. It seemed like something from a horror movie, you know, the ones where the group of teens go into the woods and find a cabin. I know about four movies that used that same setting, it gets old after a while, but that's what this trail reminds me off.

I still don't understand why April decided to bring me along, or even why she needs to get away. I face her and rest my chin on my fist, eyeing her with wonder. She glances sideways at me, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She quickly questions.

I smile, "Answer me this question," I begin, "Why are you really taking this sudden vacation? I mean you never talked about taking time off until recently." I keep grinning, She sighs in annoyance, "Can't a girl have some time to herself once in a while?" She rhetorically asks.

"No." I say quickly.

She giggles softly, "Alright, this isn't a vacation."

"Then what is it if I may ask?"

She quickly glances in her rear view mirror, then leans back in her seat, "My family lawyer recently found my great grandmother will." She explains, "And in it, she stated that she was giving me her mansion."

This takes me by surprise, "You're great grandmother owned a mansion?" I ask dumbfounded. She nods, "I just found this out recently as well, so anyway, she gave it to me and I decided to take a trip down here to see if I can find any family stuff or antiques and stuff, you know. And then when I figure everything out, I'm thinking about selling it."

"What!?" I exclaim, "Why not live there?"

She shrugs, "I was never the country girl you know, I like my place in the city, my place with you and your brothers, I could never live out here all by myself, I'd go crazy!" She says with a giggle, "And think about the money I can make off of this place."

I study her closely, "But this mansion is part of your family, don't you want to keep it in the family?"

"That's the thing," She says softly, "I was never really close with my family, or at least this side of my family. So I don't feel like this mansion really belongs to me."

I nod, leaving it at that. But I did have another question.

"One more question." I don't take my eyes off her, which she hates.

"Shoot, just stopping looking at me like that."

I don't, "Why take me along? Why not Mikey or Raph or Don, or even Casey!" I say with eyebrows cocked with wonder. She smiles, "To be honest, I didn't plan on taking anyone with me in the first place. Splinter suggested to take you with me."

"Splinter?" I almost shout in confusion.

"Yeah, when I told him where I was going, he suggested I take you along with me. He said you seemed to have been distracted lately and needed to get away."

A nervous chill runs down my spine, I groan softly and turn back in my seat, staring out the window. "Is everything ok?" She asks with a hint of worry in her voice. I puff softly, "Yeah." I answer in a tone that clearly gives away that I'm lying.

I see her look at me in my peripherals, "Well if you need to talk about something, I'm here."

I sigh softly, looking at the woods as we pass them, "I know."

After a moment of awkward silence, she slows down the car. We both stare outside of the window at the large metal gate, this definitely looks like something out of a horror movie.

"Is this it?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the two circles on each gate door, both holding a strange looking emblem. "Only one way to find out," She says, then exits the car. I watch her cautiously walk toward the gate and grab the lock that connected the two doors. She fumbles with it for a second, then removes the padlock and slides the chain out of the handle. After placing the lock in her back pocket, she pulls the gates open, each one making a terrible creaking noise as the rusted, old metal on the hinges rubbed against each other. Even in the car and with the windows rolled up I heard the noise, making me cringe.

She wipes her hands on her pants and makes her way back to the car, "Stupid gate." She continues to grunt under her breath. I chuckle without her seeing as she starts the engine and drives through the gate. "I can't imagine anyone living here." I say as we drive up more of the trail.

"Exactly why I want to sell it." She says.

She follows the trail until the mansion comes into view, my eyes widen as I stare. The place was huge, and again, something you'd see in a horror movie.

She pulls up in front of the mansion and kills the engine, "Didn't think it was that big." She admits.

We both get out of the car and she starts getting her luggage out. I don't just yet, I didn't even bring that much, I don't have much to bring anyway.

But as she got her stuff out, I stare at the mansion, completely flabbergasted.

The faded, white paint makes the mansion look old, beat down. Each window was covered with a beige, elegant looking curtain, I notice one on the second story, fourth window from the right was ripped slightly. Wonder how that happened.

The roof seems in tiptop shape, except the fact that a few shingles were missing. Its brown coating gives the exterior more brightness and color.

The mansion was surrounded by more forest, giving the outside a sketchy look. I notice the gate cuts through the middle of the forest, making the trees take up most of the backyard.

I follow the mansion all the way to the back, my blood runs cold at the sight of a small cemetery directly in front of the forest. I cringe and look away, noticing a small swing set that would be perfect for a little kid. Odd.

The grass that surrounded the entire mansion looks as if it hasn't been tendered too in ages, making the mansion look slightly unattractive.

"Leo!" April calls. I snap out of my strange trance and glance back at her, "I could use a little help here."

…

A couple hours have passed and I still can't get over this mansion. The inside was more beautiful then the outside. The first thing you see upon entering is the large front room, stairs looming in the back. Many doors lined the walls, leading into many different rooms.

The first floor included the kitchen, the living room, the study, an exercise room (Which I didn't expect), four bathrooms, a library, a really big room with a bar (For parties I guess). This mansion was huge, I don't understand why one women would need all these rooms.

The part that I giggled at was that the second floor had six bedrooms, two master and four smaller ones. We both called each master.

"Why would one person need this much?" I ask as we roam around, I feel like a kid in a museum, seeing all the history behind this mansion.

"Well she wasn't alone all the time, she had a two husbands. One of them died from cancer." She says. I frown, "What happened to the other?"

She doesn't respond right away, as if something bothered her. She stops and leans up against the wall right next to a large portrait of some guy holding a sword. "Well, my lawyer told me that…" She sighs, "He committed suicide."

My heart plummets, "Jesus."

She pushes her hair away from her face, "He said that my great grandmother told police that he hadn't been himself before the incident. Turns out, he developed cabin fever because he never left the house. He just, lost it and hung himself in his room."

I shake my head, feeling my nerves tremble restlessly. We get off the subject and continue through the house. Then I start thinking about it, I've basically been isolated in the lair, so why haven't any of us developed cabin fever? I ponder this thought as we enter the kitchen, "Damn, I forgot." She says suddenly, "We only have a few snacks that we brought for the road, I'm going to have to run to the store to get eat."

"How long are we going to be here?" I ask, leaning on the counter.

"No idea, but more then a few days, so I need to do some shopping," She says as she grabs her keys, "Wanna tag along?"

I shake my head, "Nah, I'm sick of being in the car, I'll stay and explore the house a little."

She smiles, "Alright, call if you need anything."

…..

Aprils been gone for only twenty minutes, the store is probably an hour away. This place is so isolated that even a salesman couldn't find this place. I wasn't up for exploring when she left, so instead, I took what I had up to a master room and began maing myself feel at home.

The room was like heaven, bed is like sleeping on a cloud, window showing a great view of the forest, but the thing I hate is that I also get a pretty good view of the cemetery.

I decided to mediate, don't understand why, just felt like it.

I take a deep breath, then exhale with eyes closed.

I instantly feel relaxed, at ease. Not that I ever felt stressed or anything.

Suddenly, without warning, something hits me, not physically, but mentally.

A excruciating pain erupts in my head, but I can't get out of my trance for some reason, like my mind has trapped me in my own thoughts.

Something fades in the dark, I don't understand at first, but in minutes, the picture becomes crystal clear.

All I see is the front gate, I was standing inside while my brothers were out, trying to get in, screaming something, but I can't understand them.

Then my surrounding change, I'm standing in a master bedroom. The first thing I see is April, lying in bed, naked. Blood stained the wall above the bed, formed into a single word.

**_Edicius_**

Scene changes, I'm standing in the cemetery, each gravestone was completely soaked with blood, but something else was slightly more disturbing then everything else.

A child, standing in front of me, his head turned up toward me, mouth sewed together, eyes replaced with large, gaping holes. The veins in his face were dark green under his pale, grey complexion.

All of a sudden, my eyes open, I'm back in my room, sitting on the floor, legs crossed.

A uneasy feeling washes over me as the sweat rolls down my face, all I could think about was the what the hell I just saw. I blink a few times, wondering if these flashes were more then mere hallucinations.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've noticed something, a lot of these ninja turtle fan fics nowadays are about the brothers finding love or being in love or something. Don't get me wrong, i'm not bashing it or anything. I'm just saying i kind of miss the old Angst/ Dark stories. But everything changes i guess, but by all means continue writing what you want to write. If you want Michelangelo to turn into a chicken, go right ahead. But anyway, here chapter 3. I appreciate any reviews! You have a quick second, post a short review or something, they make me happy!**_

_**Heres to you, my valuable readers.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Guilt**_

_"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."  
-Stephen King-_

"Show off." I grunt as Splinter continues to praise Leo. Don twirls his bo and slides it in is holster, "Don't worry bro," He says, placing his elbow on my shoulder and leaning on me " I kicked his butt for you." I smile as we fist bump. He takes his elbow off of me and walks out of the dojo, calling it a day. I yawn and follow his approach.

Don and I walk into the kitchen, he goes into the fridge and takes out a box of pizza. "You want one?" He asks. I consider it for a few seconds, "Why not, I was planning on going topside for a run, but I'll eat first."

"Need some company up there?" He asks, most likely itching to go topside as well, but I need some time for myself. "Nah, I'll go alone. If you want to go again later on today I'll tag along." Don nods and puts the pizza in the microwave.

Mikey walks into the kitchen, he's rubbing a forming bruise on his shoulder, "I didn't get you to bad did I?" Don asks, no regret in his voice, instead he's grinning. Mikey slumps down in a chair, "Nah, you just nicked me to the point of damaging my skin and possibly scarring me for the rest of my life. Thank you Donnie, you just permanently scarred me."

Don waves him off, "You'll be fine."

The microwave beeps and Don takes out the pizza, suddenly feeling the urge to not eat, I take the pizza that Don had just put on a plate and slide it over to Mikey, "Eat up, warrior" I snicker.

"You sure?" Don asks.

"You don't see me complaining," Mikey adds, already taking a bite out of the pizza.

I chuckle as I stand up and stretch my muscles, "Yeah, I'll be fine. While I'm out I'll go get some more pizza."

Don nods again, part of me feels like he wants to hang out. But he's always like that, always has to have us around. I shoot Don a toothy grin and step out of the kitchen, "Be back later."

"Don't get lost." Mikey shouts back.

I hear soft voices when I walk pass the dojo, I kind of want to stop and listen, they've been in there for a while, wonder what they're talking about.

...

The city in the afternoon is the best, the air is fresh, the breeze feels just right. I know I should be running or something, exercising of some kind, but we just got out of training, time for relaxation.

I waddle over to the edge, throw my legs over the edge and pop a squat on the ledge, gazing out into the city.

I love people watching, you never know what you'll find.

Like that guy right there, he's walking around with his kid, smoking a cigarette, big beer belly hanging over his skinny jeans that look as if they're about to rip at the seam.

I love New York.

Not everyone is weird, but the weird ones are a sight to see.

They say the trains are even worse, but because I am a turtle, I don't get a chance to see that.

The only thing I ever saw on a subway was an online video of a homeless man sleeping on a train, then a huge rat jumps on him and runs away.

Splinter found that one interesting.

"_That could be your brother_ _Sensei_!"

That was seriously one of the funniest things Mikey has ever said.

Life was good, even I have to admit it.

A door opens, my blood runs cold.

I'm not use to the sound, especially when I'm alone on a rooftop.

I quickly turn around and face the door, standing in front of the door was a child, no older then thirteen. He's wearing a baseball hat and has a baseball bat in his hands.

He was staring at me, wide eyed, probably craping all over himself. I mean he's staring at a huge turtle sitting on his roof. And I'm sitting here, softly cursing to myself for not being more careful. What the hell is this kid doing on his roof anyway.

I start thinking of the worst, this kid is going to report me to the authorities, me and my brothers are going to get taken away, most likely dissected or tested on or something along those lines.

Ah to hell with it.

"What's up kid?" I try to sound as calm as possible, when on the inside I'm freaking out. All of a sudden, the kid just screams. It takes me by surprise, forcing me on my feet and running toward him, "Whoa! Calm down kid!" I cry, knowing this kid isn't going to get much calmer. Instead, he takes the bat and swings it at me, hitting me in the shoulder, a blinding, white-hot pain courses through my arm, I yelp and grab the forming bump on my shoulder.

"What the hell!" I scream.

He doesn't stir, just continues screaming and swinging the bat at me. I don't know what to do to stop him, if it were a foot ninja or a purple dragon, I would have beat their ass into the ground, but this is a freaking kid. I can't hurt a kid. I manage to dodge a few swings, but the bastard gets me in head, making my vision go blurry momentarily.

But he doesn't stop, he continues swinging at me.

Disoriented and near blind, I trash my arms to try and grab the bat away from the kid. As I throw my arms out to grab the bat, the end of the bat hits my finger, breaking the bone in seconds.

I scream, not only in pain, but in anger. Blinded by fury, I concentrate. Time slows down, I sense the bat coming toward my head again. In the blink of an eye, I grab the bat, tear it out of his hands, and in a fit of anger and pain, I ram my fist into the kids chest.

Before I can fully realize what happened, all I see is the kid heaving for breath, stumbling backwards.

Then I noticed how close he was to the edge.

"NO!" I scream, but it was too late.

The back of his foot hits the ledge, causing him to fall backward and off the rooftop.

Shock freezes me, I can't move. I want to believe that that didn't just happen, but the bat in my hand says it all.

Able to control myself again, I run to the ledge and look down, and there I see the kid, lying motionless in the ally, blood colleting around his head.

"Oh shit!" I curse softly, "Oh my god."

I don't know why, but eyes begin to burn, forcing tiny tear droplets to fall out. It could have been from fear, could have been from sadness, I don't know, all I know is that this kid is most likely dead, and It's my fault.

I rush to the nearest ladder and quickly start descending, head still ringing from the impact of the bat. I think it must have messed something up, I don't feel to good.

Once I make it to the ground, I see the kid still unmoving and in the same spot. "No!" I cry as I kneel next to him, thrusting my fingers on his throat to see if he's breathing.

All I feel is soft, warm skin. No pulse.

He's dead.

I vomit, don't know why, but it just happened. After the fit of puke, I wipe the residue away and begin to panic. I don't know why, but the first thing that runs through my head is '_I have to hide the body'_.

Still kind of messed up from the beating I took, I grab the kid's arm and heave him onto my shoulder, then look around for a dumpster.

My mind was rushing, I couldn't think straight. I was running on pure instincts and fear, and my instincts tell me to hide the body and pretend this never happened.

Once I find a dumpster, I set the kid inside, still crying my eyes out.

I slam the lid close and tumble back into the alley wall, finally realizing what has just happened.

I killed a kid.

And I put him in the dumpster.

Part of me has thoughts of taking him out and hiding him somewhere else, another part of me wants to just run. And I choose the wrong side. "I'm sorry," I mutter softly as I take off down the alley, running toward the nearest manhole.

I ponder the thought of what I am going to do as I quickly rush inside of the manhole.

Should I tell my brothers? Hell no! Are you kidding? They will never forgive me, and plus Leonardo will never look at me the same way ever again. I killed a freaking kid! It wasn't a foot ninja, or a purple dragon, but an innocent kid who still had his life ahead of him.

Unable to take any more, I collapse to my knees in the sewers and bawl in absolute fear of what will happen. Will my brothers ever speak to me again? Where will I go? Should I just run away now and get it over with?

No, they will never know, and this will all disappear in time.

Then it hits me. My injures.

How am I going to hide them? And if they find them, what will I tell them? Foot ninjas? Purple dragons? Or that I just simply tripped?

All I have is a bruised shoulder, most likely a concussion, and a broken finger. Too many injuries for a minor fall, but not enough injuries for an attack. Right?

I only have one option, if I'm going with the attack scenario. I have to get more injuries.

In the back of my head, I'm saying that I'm overreacting, that I'll be fine and to just leave it be, but no, everything else is telling me to do this. It's like I can't think for myself, something inside me at making all my decisions for me.

Purple dragons use mainly blunt objects, Foot ninjas use swords and stuff. I'm not to keen on cutting myself, so I'm going with the Purple Dragons on this one.

With nothing to lose, I take my arm and swing it as hard as I can at the wall, aiming for the pipe. The bone in my wrist cracks loudly, new injury.

Breathing deeply, trying to stop the pain, I force myself to my feet, then take off full speed down the sewer. Once I reach a certain speed, I simply jump, diving head first into god knows what.

I land hard, the skin on my face glides painfully against the ground as I slide, I think I dislocated my shoulder on impact. Bruises start to form on my thigh and a really bad on my hip, due to me landing on a rock.

Ok, I should be good.

Without thinking, I stagger to my feet, knowing now that I have indeed dislocated my shoulder.

I slowly begin to walk through the tunnel, feeling numb all over, expect for the ringing in my ear. I can't seem to make it stop, it's slowly driving me insane. The kid flashes into my head, the blood collecting around his head, the scared look he had in his eyes just before he fell over.

Tears fall out of my eyes just thinking about it.

Without realizing, I stop in front of the lair door, horrified as to what will happen once I step through this door.

Part of me wants to turn back, wait it out. All I'll be doing is prolonging the inevitable, lets just get it over with.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, then pull the lever.

The door creaks as the two walls separate and form a passage into the lair. Almost instantly I see Leo, facing away from me, looking at the book shelf for something to read. He's holding tea, completely unaware of me.

"That was quick." He says, oblivious to my pain.

I don't respond, I just step into the lair.

"Don said you went to grab some pizza, better be pepperoni or I will hit you." He continues.

"Leo." I growl.

Then he finally turns and faces me.

The color fades from his face, the teacup slips out of his fingers and smashes into a million pieces on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So heres the one you've all been waiting for. Mikey! Woo, his was the one i planned first, just because once i thought of it, it seemed to make the most sense. So i don't know what else to say. **_

_**This one is for you readers and reviewers!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Fear  
_**_"We make up horrors to help us cope with the real ones."  
-Stephen King-_

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Don asks worriedly. I grin with amusement, "Of course dude, its only for two days! I can handle myself!" He frowns in disapproval, but then again, he really has no choice but to let it happen. "Alright, just remember, call me or Leo if you need anything alright?"

"Yes dad." I joke as he walks toward the lair door, "Try not to burn the place down." He advises as he opens the lair door. "Dude, I've got it all under control." I say. He smiles, "Alright, I'll see you in two days."

I wave one final goodbye as he steps out of the lair.

One.

Two.

Three.

Come on.

The lair door closes.

"YES!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air, "They're gone! I'm all alone!"

Who knows what I could do here by myself. Play video games in the after hours, watch scary movies, run around naked…well…I kind of already do that. I snicker at the thought.

I sit down on the couch, throw my hands behind my bed and sigh happily, wondering what to do first. I have two days to myself. Leo, Raph, and Splinter went on some kind of Japanese exploration to help better Raph somehow. And while they're there, Don is going to an out of state inventors convention with April, and the others don't know about that.

I had Don make some pretty large promises if he wanted me to keep my mouth shut. I really don't want him to do anything I asked, I was just being a jerk, but I can't help but mess with him.

So now that I'm alone for two whole days, I wonder what I am going to do. I could do whatever I wanted, I could go topside and get a good run in. I could eat whatever I wanted. Or well whatever we have.

But there is one thing that I promised myself that I was going to do when my brothers weren't around.

I slyly stand up and run upstairs to my room, upon entering I kneel down next to my bed and reach inside my pillowcase and pull out the DVD, "Yes." I whisper softly.

_Paranormal Activity_

I've always wanted to watch it, but Leo never let me for some reason. He said that it would give nightmares and that it wasn't even that good. Well bahumbug to him, I'm watching it.

Excited, I race downstairs and start up the DVD, groaning happily as the main menu pops up. Running around the house, I make two bags of popcorn, grab four cans of soda, turn out all the lights and jump onto the couch.

On the remote, I slam my finger down on the play button and lean back anxiously as the movie starts.

…

My heart plummets when the screen goes dark. Eyes wide, frozen. Is that the end?

The screen doesn't light up again until it goes to my default DVD player screen. That was it!? Alright, I'll admit, I did jump at a few parts. But I was a little disappointed with the end. The movie was scary, but I don't know why Leo didn't want me to watch it, of course I won't have nightmares, how old does he think I am? Nine? Four?

Probably.

Anyway after taking the movie out of the DVD player, I turn all the lights back on and stand aimlessly in the middle of the room. "I'm bored."

Maybe being alone isn't the greatest thing. I mean, I don't have a problem with it, I always walk in on Leo watching those TV shows about people who go crazy from being isolated or something like that, I don't understand how, I mean, it's not that bad.

I puff and sit back down on the couch, turning the regular TV on. Spongebob, can't get any better then that.

I go to flip the channel, but it stays on Spongebob. "Stupid remote." I curse, shaking it.

Irritated, I stand up and walk into Don's lab, looking around for batteries. Right off the bat, I see something that catches my eye. I turn my head and look at Don's bookshelf, but that isn't what I actually see. I move closer and look at the side, seeing a strange looking board sticking out from behind it.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pull it out. The familiarity of the board surprises me. "A Ouija board!" I shout, examining the strange, slightly creepy looking board with fascination. "What is Don doing with this?" I ask myself.

The idea pops in my head, smiling, I run out of Don's lab and jump back onto the couch, board in hand. After clearing off the coffee table, I gently set the board down and study it carefully. "What am I suppose to do with this?" I ask myself.

I remember from the movie how the girl kept telling the guy not to get one of these things because it only pisses it off, but come on, the movies fake, nothings going to happen, and if something did happen, that would be awesome.

Without knowing what I'm doing, I simply ask a question. "Am I being haunted?"

Nothing happens.

"Will I ever get married?" I mock, snickering mischievously.

"What, you scare to show your face?" I smirk, "Come on ghosts! Bring it on!" I stand up in a combat position, "Try and face these guns!" I flex my muscles, laughing intensely.

In the movie, they used some kind of pointer, but I don't have one, or at least I don't think Don has one, he seems to have a secret stash of hidden stuff that no one knows about.

Hmm…I'll call him and ask him.

After taking twenty minutes to look for my damn phone, I quickly punch in Don's number and place the phone to my ear.

"Yes Michelangelo?" Don says, sounding tired. I forgot it was almost eleven o'clock, him and April are probably in a hotel in bed. Bomchikabombwa.

"Hey, quick question. I found your Ouija board in your lab and I was wondering if you had the pointer that comes with it?"

He doesn't respond right away, "Ouija board?"

"Yeah, it was in your lab and I want to see if it works!"

He sighs, "Mikey, go to bed. You're probably dreaming."

I start to feel uneasy about this, "What do you mean, I'm not dreaming."

"Mikey, I don't own a Ouija board and I know I don't have one in my lab. Now I don't know what you're talking about but I'm tired and want to go to bed, you should do the same." He drones.

My blood runs cold, the sudden feeling of anxiety kicks in. "Ok." I managed to say, as if I didn't know any other word.

"Goodnight, I'll call you in the morning." He says.

"Goodnight." I say quickly, then hang up. I don't move, not right away at least, I just stand still, trying to think. Don said himself that he never owned a Ouija board, but then where did it come from.

I slowly turn and face the Ouija board, not knowing what to believe. Don could have just been not ready to admit he had one and made up something to make it seem like he didn't own one. I'd like to believe that, but something in his voice made it sound like he really didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

I suddenly get the feeling that I'm being watched, hating this feeling, I quickly grab the Ouija board and put it back in Don's lab. Then without saying a word, or stopping to do anything, I walk upstairs, into my room and lay down in my bed.

Thinking about the Ouija board gives me chills, I just continue to tell myself that its Don's and he didn't want me to know about it. That somehow makes me feel slightly better. I laugh it off and try to get myself confortable.

Then the thought hits me, what if it isn't Don's? What if it just appeared there and me using it pissed something off and now I'm being haunted?

Crap, now I'm scared again.

Leo was right, why is he always right?

Ok Mikey, calm down, you're just scaring yourself.

The Ouija board is Don's and he didn't want anyone to know about it.

Yeah, that's what it was.

I need a drink of water.

I turn in my bed and sit up, when I go to stand, I suddenly stop, feeling my insides melt with horror and trauma. My skin crawls as my eyes widen and jaw drops. Instant sweat forms on my brow and slides casually down my face.

A figure of a man stands in my room. It was to dark to diminish, but I know he's standing there. He just stands there, staring at me. All I can see is his eyes, his smoky grey eyes and a small, dark pupil.

He wasn't moving, not even the by the slightest. Everything on him was dark, except his eyes. It was like his eyes were lit up in the dark. It was almost like he was a shadow, but the way he's standing looks like a figure, but those eyes. There's nothing in the room that can give off light from the moon, so it's not a trick.

I feel on the verge of collapsing as I see his eyes stare into mine. I want to say something, but I can't process anything to conjure up the right words to say.

All of a sudden, a softy, hoarse voice travels in my ear, as if he was right next to me, whispering into my ear.

"_Go to bed._"

In one swift movement, I lie back down and throw the blanket up to my chin, turning away from the man. I don't close my eyes, I just stare wide-eyed at the wall, the sight of the man disturbed me, staining my thoughts.

I pray to myself for him to go away, for him to leave me alone, for him not to be real. But I can't bring myself to see if he's still there, I'm to scared, no…not scared, horrified to look.

Because, I don't know for sure, but I can feel him, I can feel his presence. That's enough to not make me look, because I know that if I look, he'll still be standing there.

I want to call Don again, tell him about it, I don't want to be alone anymore, I freaking knew I shouldn't have watched that movie. Leo was right, goddamn him for being right.

That's all it was, the movie was playing tricks on me, messing with my mind.

But no matter how much I tell myself this, I still feel his presence, I still feel his eyes on me.

Watching me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So i can't believe i didn't mention this before, but my first, serious, actual novel is up on amazon. I finished it back in August and after proofreading and having my peoples editing it, i finally published it at the end of November i believe. So yeah! Go check it out! -Angel of Death (By: J.T. Edwards)-**_

_**Enjoy the insanity! **_

* * *

Chapter 5  
_**The Funeral**_

It hurts to live like this. I don't know what to do anymore.

Its like, I'm walking down a never-ending hallway. Hoping that the exit is at the end. But no matter how much I run, and run, desperate for an escape. It never comes, and I'm forced into living in this world alone.

I'm alone.

I can tell myself differently all I want.

I can say '_My dads here, I'm not alone._'

That's just a bunch of bullshit.

Without my brothers, I am nothing. Even though there all here, every one of us…freaks.

April, Casey, Usagi, Leatherhead, Splinter, and myself. That's it. Everyone else we told this about either couldn't come, or simply didn't respond. Yeah, my brothers funeral…and they couldn't come.

Fuck them. Fuck them all. I don't care about any one of them anymore, they can all burn in hell for what I care.

They're all behind me, the ones who actually came, are all silent, quietly mourning, while I…I just stand here, in front of my brothers graves, slowly dying on the inside.

I want to break down, knowing that I am alone in this cruel world. I'm a goddamn mutant turtle! And losing my brothers gives me the title of being the one and only.

Goddammit.

"I want to thank you all for mourning my sons," Splinter breaks the painful silence. "What has happened…had been a terrible turn of events, and I miss them…" He stops, trying to hold back the tears, "I miss them more then anything."

He doesn't continue, and I don't complain.

I open my eyes and look at each grave, feeling my heart want to break.

_Leonardo_

Leo…I…I wish I could speak to you once more. You were the only that I could really relate to. I could talk to you for hours and never get bored. Everything you said was pure gold, every thought, every command. There was never a better leader I could have pictured, then the leader you were.

I turn my head slightly to the right.

_Raphael. _

Raph, buddy…I know you didn't think you were the best. You let anger get to you when it was unnecessary, but I knew…I knew deep down inside that you loved us more then anything and that you wouldn't let anything happen to us. Even though you didn't like showing it.

A tears slides down my cheek, turning to the last grave. I clench my teeth to stop myself from breaking down into a fit of sadness.

_Michelangelo_.

I can't even say this without wanting to have panic attacks. I can't do this, I shake my head, covering my face as I storm away into the forest. "Donatello!" Splinter shouts.

I don't listen, I sob softly in my hand as I disappear farther into the woods, wanting out of this life. Stopping at a tree, I scream, letting out all of my emotions. My vocal cords strain and plead for me to stop, but I don't. And while screaming, I ram my fist into the tree, feeling my skin break with every punch I land.

The pain doesn't bother me, I just continue bellowing in misery, smashing and destroying my hand into the tree.

"Donatello!" Splinter shouts again, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me away. I want to push him off, but I don't know what it is, when I'm around him, I feel at ease. The pain inside still hurts worse then anything imaginable, but it numbs up when he's around me.

They're all in the woods, looking at me with worry.

"Your hand." Splinter says softly.

I look at him, confused at first, but then I gaze down at my hand, the skin on my knuckles was torn open and bleeding profusely. My hand was completely numb. I couldn't move it. I know its not broken, but still, I can't open it.

"Let me take care of that," Leatherhead suggests, walking closer to us.

"I'll be fine." I growl, trying to get away from both of them. Leatherhead insists and I give up and follow him back to the house. Casey, April, Splinter and Usagi stay outside. I'm not sure what they're still doing out there.

…

"Let me see your hand."

I grunt, not moving.

"Donatello, I just want to help you." He says softly.

Just to get him to shut up, I extend my hand and let him see. He cringes, wincing. "That looks painful."

"It's not that much."

He frowns, then begins to clean up the wound.

Thoughts run through my head about what's next. What's next for me that is, what am I to do without my brothers.

Part of me thinks about getting revenge on the foot ninjas. But in the end, what will I gain from that, closure? No, getting revenge on the foot ninjas would be just stupid and useless. Getting revenge would do nothing but cause me even more harm. And I won't gain anything from it, even though everyone seems to think it would, it wouldn't.

Leatherhead stays silent as he begins to wrap my hand, I can tell he wants to say something, but he knows its better to keep his mouth shut.

I don't want to go back to the lair, I never want to go back. But I don't want to stay here either, this place brings just as many memories of them as the lair does. "How does it feel?" Leatherhead asks.

I shrug, not giving him a definite answer.

He leaves it at that.

Once he finishes, Splinter walks in, looking as pale and frail as ever. "May I have a moment alone with my son?" He asks in a voice unlike his.

Leatherhead nods, then quickly gets up and walks out of the room. Splinter sighs softly, taking Leatherheads seat. "I cannot begin to think about what you are going through my son. But believe me, you're not the only one hurting. Everyone else is hurting out there, they also lost someone every close to them."

"Close?" I growl uncontrollably, "You think I give a damn about how they feel about losing someone who they were close too? Sensei, I lost my brothers!" Furious tears emerge, gliding down my face, "I wasn't just close with them father, they were everything to me. And now that they're gone, I feel like I can't move on."

He stays silent, waiting for me to finish. Once I wipe a tear away and sulk back into silence, he speaks up. "Listen to me my son." He begins, "I know you are hurting right now, and I know what you are feeling. But you didn't just lose three brothers." He stops, putting his hand over his mouth, "I lost three sons." He croaks, voice cracking as tears slide out of his eyes.

He takes deep breath as warm tears begin to slide down my face. "You are not alone my son." He takes my hand, "No matter what happens, I will always be here with you. And together, we can get through this."

I feel like my lips are forced close, I cannot open to speak, all I can do it sit and sob softly.

…

They're all downstairs, talking, having coffee, trying to have a good time. But I know, deep in the back of their minds, all they can think about is my brothers. And that thought is pulling them out of their good mood that they're trying so hard to get into.

I know it.

I know it for a fact that that is what they are thinking.

No one seems to care about me. I'm up here all alone, sitting on the guest bed, staring at the wall.

Part of me want to jump out of the window, live with any injury I get and run away. That's the fun of it! Thinking about it! I mean what would happen if I just walked around in the city, without a care in the god damn world? People would go freaking nuts!

I stand up, pacing, softly muttering to myself, "People would go nuts. People would go nuts!"

"I bet people would go downright insane!"

"They wouldn't know what to do with themselves."

"They'll just rot in an insane asylum while their mind slowly goes to shit."

"Shit…shit…shit shit shit shit!"

All of a sudden, I burst out into tears, unable to control the thoughts about my brothers.

Suddenly, I turn quickly, feeling the sense of uneasiness.

"Donnie…bro, snap out of it." Raphael says, standing behind me.

I don't say anything, I just stare.

"Donatello?"

I turn and face the door, seeing Splinter standing at the doorway. I turn again and face Raphael, but he was gone.

"Are you alright my son?" He calmly asks.

"Fine!" I snap, sitting back down on the bed and facing my wall. Splinter says nothing else and walks away. I look back quickly to make sure he's gone, then turn toward the spot where Raphael stood.

"Raph." I whisper, "He's gone, come back."

I wait for what feels like hours for a response.

"Raph!?" I whisper louder.

"RAPH!?" I scream.

A wave of nausea washes over me, forcing me to kneel over and vomit all over the floor. I quickly spit out what was left of the vomit and wiped it off with my arm, taking a seat back on the bed, leaving the vomit for someone else to take care of.

Splinter walks in again, I manage to keep my thoughts clear for a few seconds. "Why did you scream his name?" He asks softly.

I jerk my head in his direction, not wanting to answer him.

"My son, you're not only scaring me and everyone downstairs, but I believe you are scaring yourself." He says. "You must-"

Shut up you stupid rat, you don't know what you are talking about. Why don't you just go back downstairs, sip your cute little tea, and give advise to some other sad, pathetic soul, because I'm sick of your bullshit.

"-mind, it takes time. Now you must rest my son."

Why does he keep freaking telling me that everything will be fine. No! Nothing will ever be fine anymore! Don't you get it you old bastard! My life is ruined! My life is over! I am nothing without my brothers and I have no desire to do anything.

Splinter gives me a hug. As his soft paws rub against my skin. Tranquility flows through my veins.

I love you father, you are everything to me. I know everything will be alright, I'm just scared and confused. I know everything will be alright, please don't leave me father. Please don't leave me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have to admit, i gave myself chills writing this chapter. I love it! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Endless Hallways**_

Chapter 6

The visions didn't bother me, I concluded that they were probably just hallucinations. I haven't been this far out of the lair, let alone in a house like this. But one thing did disturb me. The child with two gaping holes instead of eyes.

I don't know what to think of it, but I feel like it must mean something more. But I can't figure out what.

We've been here for two days already, and April says she hasn't even made a dent in her work.

It's morning now, she made us a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. It's a step forward from my usual tea and toast or cereal. I wouldn't mind living with April, she makes good breakfast.

"So how's the work going?" I ask, feeling the awkward silence linger uneasily.

She sets down her fork and sighs, "This place is bigger then I thought, its going to take a while to get though everything." I rub my chin anxiously, "I hate to say it," She continues, rubbing the back of her neck. "But this may take a little longer then I expected, if you don't want to stay, I can drive you back."

I shrug it off, "Don't worry about it, I'll stay to keep you company."

She smiles, "Thanks."

We continue to eat our breakfast in silence.

"So, I didn't know you were a sleepwalker." She says with a grin, chuckling softly. I shoot her a confused glace, "What?"

Her face lowers, "Last night…you were sleepwalking."

I feel chills roll down my skin, "I was?"

She nods, sticking bacon in her mouth, "I woke up and you were walking around in the hallways." She explains, I twitch, "I tried to ask what you were doing, but you didn't answer me. So I lead you back to bed and that was it."

I look back down at my plate, unable to think of what to say. "So you've never slept walk before?"

I shake my head, "Not that I know of."

She sets her silverware down, grabs her plate and stands up, "You done?" She asks.

I nod and hand her my plate. She takes them into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the dining room.

Sleepwalking? That's new.

Curious, I reach into my belt and pull out my shell cell. Who knows me best? Mikey doesn't ever answer his shell cell, and Raph would suck me into a conversation about something completely random.

Shrugging, I punch in Don's number and hold the phone to my ear.

"_Hey Leo, what's up?_" he answers, sounding preoccupied.

"Hey bro, you got a second?" I ask.

"_I should, why?_"

Not knowing how to approach this, I'll try to make it sound like it's nothing. "Have you guys ever seen me sleepwalk?"

He doesn't answer for a second, "_Sleepwalk? Like, walking in your sleep?_"

I sigh, rubbing my forehead, "Yes Donatello…"

"_Hmm…not that I know of._" He says, "_Hold on._"

The line goes quiet, I hear April call out, asking if I'm talking to my brothers. "Yeah!" I shout.

"Tell them I said hi!"

Sparks sound through the line, then Donatello comes back on, "_Alright, so I asked Raph, and he said_ '_I ain't never seen fearless walking in his sleep'_" I had to admit, Don did a good Raph impersonation. "_And then I asked Mikey, and he just giggled, so I'm guessing that's a no._"

I puff, "Alright, thanks bro."

"_Anything else?_" He asks.

"Don't think so…April says hi by the way."

"_Well tell her we say hi back_."

"Will do," I say, "Talk to you later."

"_Alright, see ya_."

We both hang up and I stand alone in the dining room, rubbing the back of my neck. I see April slowly look into the dining room, "You ok?" She asks.

I look up at her and smile, "Couldn't be better.

…

Alright, so maybe I'm feeling a little homesick. Like I said, I've never been this far away from my brothers, let alone for this long.

After breakfast, April went back to work, saying she needs to get some of it done. It sucks, having to go through everything, all the documents, all the personal belongings. I would help, but she declined me, many times, and I still don't know why.

So while she works, I decide to take a trip to the gym, keeping up my fitness while I'm away from training.

So far, I've been in here for two hours, and April's still not done.

After working a while on the treadmill, I make my way over to the weights and pick up two dumbbells. I take a deep breath, then start lifting them up, then lowering them. Lift, lower, lift, lower.

On the count of thirteen, I stop, feeling uneasy. I turn and scan the room. I'm still alone.

Then something catches my eye, my heart plummets when I turn toward the door and see a small child, sitting on the floor in the entrance hall. He was playing with something, but I couldn't see what it was. I drop the dumbbells in shock, hearing them hit the ground with a powerful thud.

I don't know what to do, my body is frozen in complete shock. Right away I know that it's same child from my hallucination. He has the same schoolboy uniform, same bowl cut sandy brown hair, combed neatly.

Suddenly, he stands up and runs toward the stairs. My body snaps back into action, "Hey!" I call as I run out of the gym. I see him run behind the stairwell, my instincts tell me to stay away and go tell April, but of course, it never works like that.

I follow the kid, sprinting behind the stairwell. I stop, instead of seeing the kid or anything pleasant. I stop at a door, a door I've never noticed, and I don't think April has either.

The cobwebs and rust on the doorknob gives away that the door hasn't been touched in years.

Ok, now it's really time to go get April.

But I don't. I slowly grab the doorknob and twist it. It's unlocked.

Taking a deep breath, I push it open, revealing a dimly lit, possibly ancient hallway. I instantly think of one of those hallways that keeping getting longer and longer the farther you go down.

I hate long hallways. I've seen horror movies, and I've watched Mikey play scary games. Long hallways equal something popping out at me in the middle.

My curiosity takes over, severely hating myself, I take a step into the hallway. I suddenly get the feeling of crying for some reason, my heart pounds in my chest with curiosity. I need to know what's at the end of the hallway.

I wouldn't be surprised if this mansion has a thousand secret passages and secret rooms. But this one seems more important then any other. I don't know why, but it does to me.

I take another deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as I continue walking the hallway.

About seven steps in, I turn back to the door, seeing if it was still open. It was.

Maybe I'm just trying to give myself excuses to not continue. But I do anyway.

Suddenly, I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I'm crying, why am I crying? I wipe it away, groaning softly.

I lose track of how far away I am from the door, but I don't want to turn around to check.

In the middle of my thought, the door behind me slams shut. I almost lose my balance as my stomach flies up to my throat. I twirl around quickly to look at the door, then I freeze, at this point, more and more tears are sliding out of my eyes as I stare at the figure standing in front of the door.

He is wearing a formal suit, jacket stopping just above his waist. His abnormally long legs covered by dark colored formal pants.

His skin was pale, matching the kids skin, dark green veins clearly noticeable. His eyes were wide, wider then anything I've seen, then I realized he didn't have any eyelids. His dark red lips stretched from ear to ear, revealing his shiny, blood covered teeth.

He just stands there, smiling at me. And I just stand here, staring, crying my eyes out without showing any emotion. My face was completely blank, no frown nor smile, but tears uncontrollably slide out.

I think about talking, but before I get the option, he starts walking toward me. But the thing is, he wasn't walking, nor was he even moving, he was just gliding, but his feet were still touching the ground. And he was still keeping that damn smile.

My brain finally tells my body to run. And I don't hesitate. I sprint full speed down the hallway, desperate to get away from the man. I don't even want to look back to see if he's still there.

I focus on the door at the end of the hallway, desperate to reach it. But of course, I was right. The more I run toward the door, the farther away it gets. "No!" I whisper, pushing myself to go faster, "No no no no!"

Unable to take it anymore , I turn my head and look over my shoulder. And there he was, still gliding toward, and he was quick.

Yelping, I turn my attention back toward the door. But when I look, all I see is an endless hallway, no door. "What the hell!" I mutter softly, still pushing myself to out run the man.

And then, unexpectedly, all the lights go out. Darkness surrounds me as I skid to a stop, heart hurting from beating so fast. I turn and face the other end, but all I see is darkness. Without seeing any other option, I kneel down and close my eyes, I don't know what else to do. The man was right behind me, I don't know if he still is or if he's gone. He could be standing right over me and I wouldn't know.

I'm still crying, like my body is scared, but my mind isn't.

Something feels different right away, like, the air is…safer. I don't know how, but it does.

I slowly open my eyes, right away I see light. Making me feel safer. But, something's wrong. I'm not crouched down, nor am I even in a hallway. I'm standing in the entrance hall, behind the stairs, in front of the door.

The door was open, and inside wasn't a hallway, but a room with a lot of TV's, projecting a black and white screen of rooms, rooms of the mansion.

It's a security room, but I don't linger on that thought for long. I want to know what the hell did I just witnessed. Was there even a hallway to begin with? There had to have been, it felt so real. Or…was it another hallucination?

It couldn't have been, it felt like I was actually there, and actually being chased. It had to have been real, because my heart is still racing.

I shake my head, wanting to forget about it.

I wipe away the tears that were still on my face and walk into the security room, examining all of the screens.

There were cameras spread out all over the mansion, one in every room by the looks of it. I see the gym, the library, my room, and Aprils room. Which she is in now.

I watch her as she picks up a stack of documents and sets it on her bed. She sits down, clearly exhausted. She was still in her pajamas, which was odd.

Who puts a security room in a mansion? And who puts cameras in their mansion? It makes no sense. I'll have to look up what kind of people these people were.

I go to walk out, but something April does makes me stop. I turn and continue watching her. She stands up and begins to unbutton her pajama shirt. "Oh crap." I say quickly, turning away.

My stomach grows larger, I can easily walk out and forget about the room altogether, but I don't. I bite my lip and nervously look back at the screen. Her pajama top was off, but she was wearing a bra.

My heart gets heavier and heavier the more I watch, but I can't control myself. I have to keep looking.

She goes into her closet and pulls out a shirt and jeans. She closes the door and sets her clothes on the bed, then begins working on her bra.

My stomach explodes in some kind of feeling, I can't explain it. Nervousness I guess.

As she's working on her bra, the closet door slowly opens. My heart plunges as the closet door swings open all the way. The man that was in the hallway was standing inside the closet, completely still.

I tense up, not knowing what to do. On instinct, I grab my shell cell and dial her number. I turn my attention back to the screen when I see April just about to slide her bra off, but she stops, looking down at the bed. She picks up her cell phone and answers it.

"_Leo?_"

"April! Get out of there!" I shout.

Her face lowers in a confused look, "_What do you mean_?"

"Get out of the room!"

She grabs her pajama shirt and slides it back on as she looks around the room. "Why?"

She turns and faces the closets, looking directly at the man. She doesn't do anything. "Leo? What do you mean?"

I watch as she continues looking around the room, not knowing what is going on. He's standing right there, she was looking right at him, but it was like she didn't even notice him.

"_Leo? Are you still there?"_ She asks.

"April, the closet." I say.

She turns and faces it again, "_What about it?_"

I clench my teeth, feeling suddenly angry, "Look at it!"

"_So what? The doors closed! Leo, how are you seeing this? Where are you?!_"

I drop my phone in shock, slumping back into the office chair. I stare at the closet door, it's wide open and the man is still inside. But April says it's closed.

I don't know why, but another tear slides out of my eye as I stare at the man. I see his head turn up and stare directly into the camera. Directly at me.

"What are you?" I whisper softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whew! This one took awhile! What with a job, school, and now i have driving class. Well, it's not that bad. I just had to think about where i wanted to go with this one. So anyway, enjoy my fellow readers, allow me to take you on a insane adventure while i slowly drain your sanity! **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 6  
_**Web of Lies**_

They start slamming me with questions right off the bat. 'What happened?' and 'How did they hurt you so bad?'

I try to answer as many questions as I can, but it's hard. It's hard to focus. I can't stop thinking about the damn kid. And his face after I…I…"Raph? What's wrong?" Don asks, making me realize that I'm crying. I grunt and wipe them away, "Nothing." I answer simply.

Leo eyes me with worry from across the lair, Mikey is standing beside him, talking to Leo in secrecy, which unsettles me slightly. Suddenly, everything seems to turn down. Don talks, but all I hear is his muffled voice.

I seem to fall into my thoughts.

_"Hey honey."_

_ "Hi Mom." _

_ "I love you so much, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you." _

_ "I love you too, Mom." _

"Raph!"

I shake, twisting my head toward Don. He eyes me with suspicion, "I need you to look at me." He says. I nod, then face him. He examines my eye, "You seem to have a bad friction burn on the left side of your face. How did you get that?" He asks. My mind races, then I blurt the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I…I don't remember."

Playing the forgetting card, my only option.

He eyes me, then something behind him makes both of us look. Leo's covering his face, sobbing softly. Mikey holds him, asking him if he's ok.

"What's wrong with fearless?" I ask, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. Don frowns, shaking his head, "He feels guilty for letting you go alone."

I nod my head, feeling even worse. Not only am I a murderer, but I'm making my brothers believe that he's a bad brother.

Instantly, I break down. I don't know why, but I burst into a fit of tears.

"Raph!" Don shudders.

I don't respond, I push past Don and run upstairs. I can't take anymore of this, the guilt is eating me alive. I barge into my room and slam the door, making it crack on impact.

Usually this wouldn't happen but something inside me just exploded. A mixture of pain, fear, and absolute guilt. I slide down to the floor and sob softly in my hands.

I don't know what to do anymore, all I want to do is stay up here. But I know I can't, I can tell myself that I will stay up here without food or water, but I know I'll have to go back down sometime. Don wrapped up my major injuries, so I'll be fine there.

I should have eaten that pizza before I left.

I shouldn't have ever left.

…..

It's been three hours, and I haven't left my room once. It's getting late, I'll go back down when everyone's asleep. I don't want to see anyone right now, I can't keep lying to them. But I have to if I want to keep this secret buried.

I wish that's all it could be, buried. I wish I can just forget about this and get on with my life. But that never happens does it? I mean, everything you do stays with you, no matter what.

Leo once said that he accidently killed a rat a couple months ago in the sewers, and he said he couldn't look at Splinter the same way for some reason. Every time he looked at him, he felt awkward.

It's like we try to move on, but our minds don't let us.

And killing a rat is different from killing a kid. But I didn't mean to do it for Christ sakes. I guess we don't ever mean to do half of the stuff we do. Well, I guess I do.

It's not as easy as you think being the 'aggressive' one in the group. I don't mean to be, but that's just how I am for some reason.

And there it is again, not meaning to be what I really am. But what am I suppose to be? A kid killer? What happened was an accident, there's no reason to tell anyone. But why do I still feel like there's a knife in my heart.

There's a knock at my door.

"Raphael?

It's Splinter, that dull, wise voice is noticeable no matter what. I don't want to let him in, but something inside me tells me I should. "Come in." I say.

The doorknob turns and swings open. Splinter scowls at me, he enters and takes a seat next to me on my bed. "You are troubled my son, but I feel that this ambush isn't what is really bothering you."

There's a hint of worry in his voice, but then there's also a hint of 'I'm disappointed' in his voice. I sigh, mind rushing to think of something to say. "Its just, I feel like…I-I didn't do what I could have. I mean…I've fought alone before!" I ramble, making this stuff up as I go, "So why did this happen to me now?"

Splinter hushes me, softly placing his hand on my shoulder, "It's alright my son, you are a great fighter." He says, "It happens, it has happen to me, it has happen to Leonardo. And it will happen to Michelangelo and Donatello. No good ninja has ever been through fights without acquiring a massive amount of injuries."

I feel my heart begin to race, wondering if it worked.

"But you need to learn from your failures, and not let them get you down."

I smile slightly, Splinter really knows what to say.

He pats my arm, then stands up, "Splinter, can I ask a question?"

"Go right ahead my son."

My stomach drops, how do I ask this without giving myself away. "I-If you know you did something bad, but don't tell anyone, does it make it worse?"

Splinters face lowers into a scowl, "Of course it does." He says quickly, making my heart plummet, "If you hide something, not only are you hurting yourself, but you're hurting those around you by giving them false beliefs." He says, "And hiding something creates lies. And after you tell one lie, you have to continuously lie to keep your original lie believable. Thus creating a giant web of lies that could have been avoided." He continues.

I don't respond, I just let that sink in a bit.

He lowers his eyes at me, "Why do you ask?"

Then my heart rapidly beats again, my mind races to find an answer. "Mikey!" I shout without thinking, "H-he…he told me th-that…" I stop, trying desperately to think of something.

"Yes?" Splinter urges.

"I don't know, Mikey asked me and I was just curious."

Splinter rubs his chin, "I shall have a talk with Michelangelo. See what is going on."

Without saying anything else, he walks out.

I don't move, I'm to in shock to even think. Did I just really throw Mikey under the bus to keep my lie alive? What have I become? Some kind of mindless lying machine that has no boundaries.

I killed a kid.

And to hide that, I told a lie that made Leo feel guilty about letting me go out alone.

And needing to know if what I'm doing is right, I told Splinter that Mikey is hiding something.

What is wrong with me?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another chilling chapter! Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 8  
_**What Lurks Under The Bed**_

*Ring* *Ring*

_*Ring* *Ring* _

"_Hello?" Don's voice sounded at ease, slightly cheerful. _

"…_Don…" My voice shook, hands shaking, talking as softly as I could. _

"_Mikey?"_

"…_Help…Me…" _

"_Mikey what's wrong? Are you ok?" _

"…_Don…There's something…in the lair…" _

"_What's in the lair? Who?" _

"…_He's in here…with me…"_

"_Mikey? Just calm down Mikey!" _

"…_A-And…he's under…my bed"_

…

Morning rises, I can tell by the tiny vent above my bed. Whenever the sun rises, it shines through the vent and reflects off the surface, giving my room more light when in the dark. Luckily it shined toward my feet more, giving me the chance to get more rest.

But for this morning, I didn't need something to wake me up. I've been awake literally all night, partly because I'm stricken with the fear of turning and seeing him in my room. The other part of it because I've been in one position all night, and that's facing the wall. I haven't been the most comfortable.

My stomach growls in a stinging hunger. But I can wait.

I'm still alone for today and tomorrow. Don will come back in the middle of the night tomorrow, I'll most likely be asleep, or not. Leo, Raph, and Splinter will be back the day after.

I don't know if can hang on that long. Or…what if I'm overreacting? What if I as just dreaming or something? I could have fallen asleep during the movie and moved to my bed in the middle of the night.

Yeah, that's what happened.

But why am I still scared to death?

I'm going to have to leave the bed eventually, I can't stay here until Don gets back. I mean I could, but it would be a waste of two days alone. I mean yes, what I saw yesterday was enough to make me want to blow chunks. But come on, I'm alone. Maybe I'll go pay Leatherhead a visit. Or Casey.

I'm just thinking of excuses to get me out of the lair.

My stomach growls again, oh screw this.

I take a deep breath, slowly slide my legs off the bed without looking yet. Then, without wanting to wait, I jump out of bed, "I KNOW KUNG FU!" I scream, throwing my hands up in a defense position.

I'm out of bed, I'm standing. I don't want to look, I want to get back into bed.

I'm overacting.

My heart continues to hammer inside my chest as I slowly peek through one eye. So far, there's no one in the room. I open both eyes, seeing I was alone.

I put my arms down and scan my room, looking at where the guy was standing last night. He's gone.

I jump for joy, rushing out of my room and down the stairs. I stop and look at the TV, it was still on. Figures, I was so scared that I didn't even bother to turn anything off.

Oh well.

I run into the kitchen and make myself cereal. Once my cereal was made, I sit down on the couch and stare at the bowl, "How I've missed you." I say softly, rubbing the bowl, "Daddies hungry."

I begin eating as I grab the remote and switch the input back to regular TV. I turn it to cartoon and take a deep breath. Now I can enjoy my Mikey alone time.

….

After eating my cereal, I look at my phone to see Don and Leo had called. "Great," I say, "Now which one do I call first."

I talked to Don yesterday, might as well talk to Leo.

I hit redial and raise the phone to my ear. "Mikey," Leo's voice rings through the phone, "How's everything?" He asks.

"Good," I say, "How's your Raph training to be nicer thingy going?"

Leo sighs, "It's not to make him nicer, it's just to make him more responsible as a leader." He says.

"So to make him nicer." I mutter.

"Yes, Michelangelo, I guess we're training him to be nicer."

"_NICER_!" Raph shouts in the background.

"Thanks Mikey." Leo groans.

"Anytime!"

"Is Don around?" Leo asks.

I cough awkwardly loud, "Of course he's around, why wouldn't he be around." I say quickly. "Can I talk to him?" He asks.

"Uhh…He went topside." I say quickly.

Leo doesn't say anything for a second, "I thought you said he was around?"

"Well, I thought you meant if he was still alive." I say nervously.

Leo chuckles, "Why would I randomly ask if Don is still alive?"

"I don't know dude, you're the one who asked."

Leo puffs, "Fine, I'll try him on his cell."

"Good idea Leo the happy leader."

"…Are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Am I ever ok?"

"…Good point, I'll talk to you later." He says.

We hang up and I decide to give Don an minute to talk to Leo, that ought to scare the crap out of him.

I lean back on the couch and focus on the TV, watching some random movie that was on. Suddenly, the screen freezes. I squint at the screen, grabbing the remote and trying to turn the channel. But it's not doing anything.

The screen fizzes, I watch the screen in confusion, not knowing what it's doing.

Then, a face scarier then anything I've ever seen pops up on the scream randomly, a terrifyingly loud scream sounds through the lair. I scream bloody murder as I watch the face. The scream gets louder and louder until the speakers blow out and the TV explodes.

I jump off the couch and back away, heart about ready to burst.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see my bedroom door slam shut, making me jump. I jerk my head and face my door, scared beyond belief.

This isn't happening, it can't be. It's a dream.

Part of me wants to call Leo and beg him and the rest to come home, but then I would not only prove that I can't be trusted by myself, but I would rat out Donnie and he would never forgive me.

I can do this.

I slowly tip toe toward the stairs, taking each step one at a time, eyes locked on my door.

Once I make it up to the top floor, I glare at my door with fear. "Oh god." I say, unable to stop shivering. Then, my heart bursts as my door creaks open slowly. A cold sweat rolls down my face. The door swings open the rest of the way, revealing my room.

There was no one inside. But I feel like I'm not alone.

A tiny ball suddenly rolls out from under my bed. It stops at my doorway, motionless.

I bite my lip and walk toward it. Walking past Leo's, Raph's, then Don's room, then I bend over and pick up the ball. "Please," I say, "Leave me alone."

The creaking noise enters my ears again, I freeze, feeling my insides melt as I eerily turn around to see Leo's, Raph's, and Don's door open all at once. "Oh hell no!" I shout, running my room and closing the door, locking it.

Then, something wraps around my leg and pulls me, forcing me to hit the ground. Before I have time to recover, something tugs on my leg and drags me across my room. I scream, look up and see that I'm being dragged under my bed.

I grab my closet door and stop myself, feeling my body lift up in the air. The pressure suddenly disappears from my foot and I hit the ground, staggering to my feet as I rush out of my room. As I run down the hallways, each of my brothers door slam shut as I run past them.

I rush down the stairs and grab my shell cell as I run into the bathroom and lock it, punching in Don's number hurriedly.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is the part of the story i was waiting for! This is the part where the situation for from bad, to worse. In each story, there will be two POV's in these set of chapters. One will be of another person in the story, the other will go back to the turtles.**_

_**Enjoy the sick turn of events in each story!**_

* * *

Chapter 9  
**_The Fall_**  
**Part 1**

**Splinter**

I gaze out the window as my son drives the Battle Shell back to our lair. I've told him that I didn't think he was ready to drive, let alone go back to the lair. But he insisted that he didn't belong at Aprils and he wanted to go back to the lair. I didn't want to fight with him, so I honored his decision and now we are on our way.

Something's off about Donatello, I can't quite put my finger on. I knew once it happened that he was going to have some mental issues, I mean watching all of your brothers die at once.

The thought of it stings, I sigh and glance at my son, watching him drive.

His face was emotionless, mask hung down by his neck, skin pale, eyes as if he's not all here. "My son," I say softly. He doesn't hesitate, he turns his head and faces me. Something about the way he's looking at me unsettles me beyond anything.

He doesn't say anything, just stares at me. I glance at the road quickly to make sure we wouldn't hit anything. Then I look back at him, he didn't move at all. "Umm," I stutter, "Never mind."

I turn and face back out the window, he doesn't say anything.

I couldn't find anything to say, the only thing I could think of would be 'Are you alright?' or 'Would you like me to drive?'. And both would end up with him denying and avoiding conversation.

I rub my head and turn back to the front, staring at the road. Something catches my eye, I don't look, but I feel my skin grow cold.

He's still looking at me.

"I think it would be wise to pay attention to the road my son." I say.

At first, I think he's not going to look back. But after a few seconds, he turns his head and looks back to the road.

Why do I feel such fear for my own son? I know in time he will learn to move on. I feel my eyes begin to burn, thinking about Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

Leonardo had so much potential, he was more then capable of taking over for me whenever my time came. But now, the thought of my passing on scares me. What will Donatello do without me?

Raphael was a great warrior and had a great heart. Sure, sometimes he would let anger get the best of him, but he loved and would so anything for his brothers. And if anything happened to Leo, I knew Raphael would step up and take charge.

Michelangelo, so young, he had so mush more to learn. But I envy him, he lived life to the fullest, didn't focus too much on training. He was a great fighter, had the best agility, but he also had fun. Did what he wanted to do and also did what I commanded.

Without knowing, I was crying, thinking about my sons was harder then anything, and forgetting will be downright impossible.

The car jerks to the left, I yelp and grab onto the handle. Donatello shouts something and forces his foot down on the brake. The car skids to a stop on the side of the road. I catch my breath as Donatello breathes heavily, head in hands.

"What is the matter my son?" I ask quickly.

He begins to mutter, I can't understand anything he's saying. I place my hand on his shoulder, "Donatello, breathe Donatello, speak clearly."

He takes a deep breath, "I…I thought I saw…"

I lower my eyes at him, confused, "Saw what?"

He faces me, then back at the road. "L-Leo…" He says softly.

My heart sinks as my eyes widen, "What?" I say in shock.

He groans and shakes his head, "Never mind!" He shouts, putting the car back in drive. "Donatello, I think I should drive." I say sternly.

"I'm fine." He claims quickly.

"Donatello!" I snap.

"Would you leave me alone! I'm fine alright!" He screams.

I feel my insides burn with hurt, I stare in shock at him, not only about him shouting at me, but also about what he said he saw.

I don't know if I believe him. Part of me thinks not to, but I can't help but think that he actually saw his brother. If he did, Donatello is in worse shape then I thought. Who could we talk to help him? He won't talk to me. Possibly Leatherhead. He's the closest thing Don has to an actual friend. Or maybe April. She knows what she would be doing.

I wish I could be the one Don opens up to, I really do. But I guess he doesn't need me anymore.

Don coughs, I turn and look at him, he was squeezing the wheel, eyes clenched shut, teeth grinding. "My son?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?" He grunts roughly.

I grab his hand, "Donatello, calm down my son."

"Please," He begs, tears rushing out off his eyes, "Get out of my head."

"Donatello?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screams, throwing his hands to the left and forcing the car to drive off the road. I scream his name as the car runs into the forest. "Donatello!" I scream. Donatello slams on the breaks, the car tires screech as the car flips over and starts tumbling down a hill.

….

**Donatello**

My senses slowly start coming back to me as I take a deep breath, coughing violently. I sit up and wipe the blood away that trickled down from the edge of my mouth.

Everything on me hurt, my old wounds, and new wounds. Each one sending a wave of new pain coursing through my body. I curse softly as I push myself to my feet, grabbing the Battle Shell for support. I try to remember exactly what happened, all I remember is seeing…Leonardo…on the street.

He was just standing there, in the middle of the road. Not doing anything, even with a giant battle shell speeding toward him.

I shake the thought away, focusing on one thing.

"Father!" I shout, looking around.

The Battle Shell was upside down and leaning up against a tree. I begin to panic as the silence around me grows. I circle around the Battle Shell and look at where Splinter was sitting.

My heart sinks.

He was laying on the ground, hanging out of the window. "Father!" I cry, kneeling down to him. I drag him out of the Battle Shell and lay him down on the ground. "Father? Are you alright?" I ask.

I grimly look at his body, checking for injury. My eyes stop on a large piece of glass, protruding from his chest, blood soaked.

I freeze, dropping him to the ground, backing away slowly. "Father?" I say softy, body numb.

Then I see him, standing behind the destroyed Battle Shell. I look up and face him. He's just standing there again, looking back at me.

"You…" I say softly.

"YOU DID THIS!" I scream, picking up a nearby rock and throwing it at him. The rock hits a tree next to him and falls to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" I scream, "You killed Splinter…you…killed him." I mutter, hands shaking.

"Father." I say softly, eyes burning with sadness. I rest my head in my hands and sob softly over my father.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok...so this chapter was just as uncomfortable for me to write as for you to read. But i learned that in writing, you have to cross your comfort zone if you want to make it stand out. So i have to get use to uncomfortable writing. Well, here you go! And like i said in the previous chapter, hell is breaking lose.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 10  
_**The Fall**_  
_Part 2_

I drop the bucket of papers onto the couch as I flow down beside it, exhausted. Carrying that stupid bucket from the study to downstairs was a hassle. All this is starting to become very overwhelming, part of me just wants to throw everything down and go back home. I mean I could just hire someone to do this for me. Truthfully, I don't have an idea of what I'm doing.

The man who was going to sell it said he needed specific paper work. Leo and I have been here for almost a week and I still haven't gotten close to finding it.

It such a big house, I've even gotten myself lost a few times. Forgetting which room is where. I have been feeling a little secluded lately, lonely.

I thought bringing Leo with me would help keep me company, but I should have known he wouldn't want to help me. And the house is so big that I feel like he's not even here.

Thinking about Leo makes me think about what happened a few days ago. I don't want to believe that he was watching me get undressed, but there's no other excuse. He said he wasn't paying attention to me, but what he said about someone being in the closet freaked me out.

I don't know what to believe, I mean, he's a turtle. I don't think he's even had a sexual experience. I mean…just thinking about it freaks me out.

I shake my head and try to forget about it as I exit the guest room and start heading downstairs. I wonder where he is? Usually he would be in the gym or outside running…who knows.

He hasn't been himself lately, he's distant, less talkative. He's probably homesick, hasn't been away form his brothers for this long. When I see him again, I'll try and see if he wants me to drive him home.

The thoughts fade as I step down off the stairs. Instantaneously, my eyes dart toward the door under the stairs. Who thinks of putting camera's all over the place? I doesn't make sense, who could they have been looking out for.

My curiosity heightens the longer I look at the door. My conscious is telling me no, but I'm to damn curious.

I casually stroll to the door, and then the thought hits me. What if Leo's inside? The thought of someone watching everything I do frightens me. But I haven't seen him in a while, so there's a good chance that he's in there.

I take a deep breath and slowly put my ear to the door. Then it occurred to me, if Leo's insides, he can see me.

"Leo?" I say, softly knocking.

No response.

I grab the doorknob and jiggle it open, pushing it softly to look inside. The room was empty, but the monitors were all on. He's not in here. "Ok April," I mutter to myself, "You don't need to be in here."

My wonder for where Leo is wins over what's right, and I slide myself inside. I walk to the chair and lean on it, studying all of the screens. One jumps out at me instantly, only one out of the fifty monitors showed movement.

My heart sinks as I turn away from the camera, slightly embarrassed. Well, I found Leo.

He was currently in the shower.

I groan, who the hell puts a camera in a bathroom, let alone right above the shower.

I glance back at the camera, not directly at Leo, but at the placement of the camera. It was literally right above the shower, it had a perfect view of the whole tub. For some reason, my eyes slowly move to Leo.

He reached over the tub and grabbed the soap, squeezed a pile of soap onto a washcloth and begins rubbing it all over his body, his arms, legs, neck. He starts slowing down, I can't help but watch, something is making me.

My hearts beating so fast that I can feel it in my throat.

He starts working on his plastron, rubbing the soap up and down his body. I bite my lip, feeling a tingling sensation roll down my body. I finally snap, twirling myself around and marching out of the room.

I slam the door behind me, leaning up against it. "Jesus April," I whisper, rubbing a hand through my hair. I catch my breath, then walk away from the door. My mind races as I rush up the stairs and down the hallway leading to my room.

As I walk down the hallway, I stop, leaning up against the wall, what the hell was I doing? Leo is my best friend, and lets not forget, A DAMN TURTLE! It's just sick! I mean I feel sorry for him that he never gets to experience that, but thinking about him like that won't help!

I shake my head, needing water. I turn to go back toward the stairs, but I freeze when I see Leo standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at me. I yelp, "Oh god, you scared me!" I say, catching my breath.

He doesn't respond, and looking at him, I don't even think he's looking at me. "Leo?" I say softly.

Again, he doesn't respond, nor even acknowledge that I'm near. I slowly step out from in front of him and see if he follows me. He doesn't, he stares straight ahead, looking as if he's seen a ghost.

I turn to try and see what he's looking at, but all I see is my room, door open. Why was he looking in my room?

I face him again, "Leo!" I say more sternly.

He gently turns and faces me, "Yes?"

I freeze, flabbergasted. "Uhh," I mutter, "Are you ok?"

He nods, "Couldn't be better."

I frown, "Leo…I think you should go home."

"No!" He snaps suddenly.

I jump, starting to back away, "But Leo, you're not yourself, I think you should go back to your brothers."

Without warning, he grabs my arms and pins me up against the wall, "WHAT PART OF NO DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

My body goes numb, my jaw drops as a frightened, hurt tear trickles down my face. "Leo…" I whisper, not believing what he just did.

He releases me and I hold my arms close. I want to ask him what the hell that was all about, but when I try, a painful sting rolls down my dry throat, making my stomach cringe.

I shake my head and push past him, not knowing what to do anymore. "April," He says softly. I don't want to, but I stop and look back at him. He's facing the wall, head lowered, "Don't tell the others…" He says softly, "They don't need to know."

I don't understand what he means, but I don't listen to him and continue down the stairs. I try to hold back the tears as they come flying out, thinking about him hurts, but the thing is, I don't understand why. I'm scared and confused. I can't stop thinking about him in the shower.

I break down, falling on the stairs, clutching my sides as I howl in a fit of confused tears.

Then, I flinch when I feel a hand grab my shoulder, sitting down next to me and bringing me close. I know who it is, but I don't do anything to stop him. Instead, I wrap my arms around him and sob in his shoulder, feeling instantly better from his embrace.

"Shh…It's ok April…I'm here." Leo whispers softly, leaning his head on mine, "I'm here."

…..

Night falls as I sit in the security room, ominously watching the monitors. Watching…waiting. Waiting for that bastard to show his face again. April's asleep, so I don't need to worry about her breathing down my neck.

"Come on you piece of shit." I growl, eyeing each screen with hate.

Then, he comes.

I sit up in the chair and glare into the monitor that shows the hallway.

He's walking through the hallways, still holding that freaking smile. He stops, standing terrifyingly still. He turns and faces the guest bedroom door. I feel my heart start pumping when the man faces the camera. Staring straight into my eyes.

"I see you asshole." I growl.

He opens the door and steps inside. "Got you!" I shout, storming out of the security room and rushing up the stairs. Turning down the hallway and speeding down the hallway.

I skid to a stop, hearing something that I didn't expect. I look up at the ceiling and see the camera pointing down to the door. Then I look at the door, feeling my insides quiver from the noises that came from insides.

Moaning…and heavy breathing.

My fingers go numb as I cough nervously, wondering what's behind the door. I've seen movies, I know what that noise means.

I take a deep breath, the man is in there, and I want to know what the hell he wants from me. Not waiting any longer, I slowly step toward the door and grab the doorknob, then open the door.

The first thing I see is April, on her knees on the bed, naked. Gasping and moaning, sweating and grinding. My heart explodes from shock, just…surprise.

But then I look down and see who she's on top of, also naked and moaning.

"Sensei?" I say softly, feeling my stomach rocket up to my throat.

They stop, as if frozen. Then their heads slowly turn and look at me, faces emotionless, eyes distant.

"_Edicius_." They both mutter in a dark tone.

I back away, feeling tears begin to flood out of my eyes again, though I'm not physically crying.

"_Edicius Edicius Edicius" _They continue growling as I grab the doorknob and slowly swing the door closed. I stand in the hallway, completely paralyzed by disgust and shock.

The hallway was quiet, way to quiet. I notice the light above me flicker a bit, and then all the lights eerily begin to flicker. I begin to panic as I look down the hallway, seeing something at the end.

A figure, it's not the same as the one I always see. This guy was taller, way taller, except his body was a normal height, but his legs were long, skinny, and made it look like he was standing on stilts.

His arms were the same length as his legs, maybe even longer. I couldn't get a look at his face, actually, he didn't seem to have any color to him at all. He looked like a black silhouette, a shadow.

The lights continue to flicker, and he disappears. Then a strange feeling washes over me as I turn around. She stands in front of me, soaked in blood. "April?" I say softly.

She doesn't move. The lights shine normally again, allowing me to see the rest of the hallway. Blood splattered on the wall, _Edicius _written all over the place, even across her chest.

I look back at her face, her mouth was wide open, and she was straining to open it wider. "April!" I warn, but she ignores me.

Her lips slowly begin to rip, tearing her cheeks, making it look like a large smile forming across her face. I cringe as her jaw opens wider and wider.

I can't take it anymore. I lose feeling in my legs, making me fall forward. Vomit spews out of my mouth as I hit the ground, slowly losing consciousness. Then…nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So i quit my job today! Good news! More writing time! But that's not the reason i quit, the job sucked. Anyway, here ya go. Part 3 of The Fall.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 11  
**The Fall**  
_**Part 3**_

"Alright, I'll be there." I say roughly, closing the cell phone and tossing it to the passenger seat. I didn't understand what Donnie meant when he said that stuff not going well. I mean it's not that bad, Raph's been hurt before, and Mikey's been in trouble before. So why is today any different from any other day.

I wonder what Leo's thinking with Raph being hurt. He's probably a mess. Even I know how much stress that dude puts on himself.

April's on her way, good thing they called me while I was already out and about. I stop at a light and make a left turn into the city. I really haven't even hung out with the turtles in a while. After Shredder's defeat, we haven't really had any reason to. I mean I wish we hang out more, but I miss fighting with them, or being at the lair during a mission or whatever.

Sure, purples dragons are still around, and I don't mind bashing a few in once and awhile. But I can do that anytime.

I honk the horn, flipping off the car next to me. "Watch the road dumbass!"

There is one thing I don't understand, how did Raph get beat do badly? I mean I don't know how badly he got injured, but by what Donnie said, it was pretty bad. Raph can stand up for himself, hell he could probably take on a whole army of foot ninja's if he wanted to.

What happened to him?

And the way Don described him, he wasn't taking it too good. What the hell? Whenever Raph got hurt when I was around, he got angry. Is there something I missed here?

My phone vibrates suddenly, throwing me out of my thought. I reach over and flip it open, seeing a text from April.

"_Wait for me at the manhole_."

Now what?

Before I know it, I turn into the alley and kill the engine, sighing softly as I lean back and wait for April.

April, what a babe. She's not only one of those girls who are smart and attractive, but she's tough. Hell I could argue that she's almost as tough as me. And that body. I close my eyes and smile.

"What's with the smile?" I hear her voice say. I jump at the sudden question, following the voice to see her standing outside of my car. Forgot I left the window open.

"Nothing," I answer quickly as I step out of my car and lock it. "So, what's up?" I ask.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "Something doesn't sound right." She says, "What did Don tell you?"

I shrug, sticking my hands in my pockets and leaning up against the wall, "He just said that Raph was hurt and Mikey's in trouble."

She frowns, "Maybe I'm just overreacting, I mean Don doesn't usually call us because something's wrong with the turtles, I just thought that was weird."

"Well who knows, anything can happen." I say. She nods with a smile and we proceed down the manhole.

…..

April pulls the lever and the door swings open, instantly, I see Leo and Don on the couch. "Hey guys!" April says really weirdly, she goes to talk to them, but I stay back, hearing something going on in the dojo.

I sneak away from the rest and take a peek inside, Mikey's inside, working on some kind of move.

"Hey Mike!" I say cheerfully, walking inside. Mikey stops and faces me, sweating and breathing heavily. "Hey Casey! What's up?"

I shake my head, "Nothing much, what about you?"

He shrugs, "Nothing much, bored, can't play video games." He says, starting up his training again.

"For what? What did you do?"

He stops again and takes a breath, "I have no idea! Splinter just kind of came to me and said that I've been careless and should train by myself for awhile."

I front, thinking of a reason why he would do that. "Weird." I say softly. Mikey nods and continues training, he doesn't see bothered, but he's upset, even though he hides it really well, I can tell. I nod softly and leave him to his training. April's talking to Leo and Don. They seemed bothered as well.

Leo looks like a mess, I mean why wouldn't he. With Raph getting ambushed and hurt, he probably is a wreck. His mask is off and his eyes seem distant, as if he's trapped in his thought. Don just looks scared for some reason.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, joining them.

Leo sighs, "I don't know, I'm worried about Raph." He says.

"Where is he?" April asks.

Don sighs, "He's in the tunnels, wanted to take a walk. He should be back soon."

I shake my head, "Naw, I'll go look for him." I volunteer, Leo shoots me a worried glance, but I wave him off, "I'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about," He said in a voice that made me second-guess myself. April looks at him oddly, "What do you mean?"

Leo shakes his head, "Never mind."

I look from Don to April, then shrug, "Alright, I guess I'll go look for him."

April gets close, "Please be careful."

I grin, "You make it sound like I'm trying to catch a killer." I say.

An awkward feeling rolls through my stomach, I groan disapprovingly and head toward the door, I push the button and watch the door slide open. "I'll bring him back, don't worry." I say. Then walk out.

The door closes behind me and I stop, taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair. The odd feeling still lingers in my stomach as I turn and walk down the tunnel, having absolutely no hope of finding Raph.

I'm hoping that I would walk aimlessly for an hour or two and get a phone call saying Raph came home, but at that point, I'd probably get lost anyway. Shit, I didn't think about this too good.

"What are you doing down here?"

I jump, "Jesus Christ man!" twirling around, I see Raph sitting on the ground near the door. "What the hell are you doing out here?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Needed some space from the others."

I shake my head and lean up against the wall across from him, "I heard what happened," I say softly, rubbing the dust off my leather jacket, "You ok?"

He frowns, shrugging again, "Peachy."

"What happened?"

I instantly regret asking that question, he chuckles darkly and gets to his feet, "Why won't anyone just leave me the fuck alone." He growls, walking off into the tunnels, "Wait! Raph!" I scream, running after him.

"Just get the fuck away." Raph grunts.

"Raph please! I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me!" He screams, facing me, "No one can help me, I can't even think straight after this Cas, I can't eat. I can't sleep."

I stop and gather my thoughts, "Raph…you've handled an ambush like this before, what makes this one any different?"

He freezes, as if unable to process a thought, or he's trying to hard to process one.

He shakes his head and goes to walk away, but I catch up to him and walk next to him, "Just tell me man, what happened that made this attack so much different?"

"Would you just drop it already? God dammit, I don't want to talk about it." He growls angrily, but he knows I'm the only one who doesn't get afraid when he's angry. Because he knows I can kick his ass, even if he's disturbed for some odd reason.

"Raph, It's me. You can talk to me." I urge.

He take a deep breath, "It's…" He stutters, "It's just what the foot ninja's did."

I stop suddenly, causing Raph to stop ahead of me and look back.

"What?"

I nervously shake my head, "Nothing." I say and keep walking. "So…what happened?"

Raph sputters, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

I feel anger being to simmer, "Raph, just tell me what the hell happened."

"I was attacked!" He screams, "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!"

I slide in front of him and stop him dead in his tracks, "No Raph, I want to know what the fuck really happened!" I say, furious.

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"First off all, you can handle a group of foot ninja's by yourself. And second, according to Don, you were ambushed by god damn purple dragons!"

The color leaves his face, his eyes widen as he stares at me.

"Now…what the fuck happened to you?"

Raph doesn't speak for a second, he looks as if he's having a heated argument with himself. Then he closes his eyes, and then takes a deep breath, "Please…keep this between you and me."

I nod quickly, "Of course."

Raph sighs, "Alright listen…I wasn't ambushed."

I gawk in confusion at him, "What?"

"I went topside and was looking over the city when this kid…" He stops, as if trying to gather the strength to continue, "This kid came out on the roof I was on. We stared at each other for a while until I finally tried to get away. But then he attacked me."

I chuckle softly, "Wait…so you got your ass beat my a kid and that's why your all down?"

He looked down, tear forming in his eye. I quickly stopped laughing and gaped in seriousness at him, "Raph?"

"He had a bat." He said with a hint of sadness. "He had a bat and he kept swingin' at me."

I stay silent, afraid of where this was going to go. "I tried to stop him…I tried."

"Raph?"

He bits his lip, wiping a tear away. First time I saw this dude cry. "I grabbed the bat and tried to push him away…but he tripped and…"

I lose the feeling in my legs and fall into the wall behind me, sliding to the ground, "Oh Jesus Christ…" I whisper, in completely shock. "You killed him?"

"It was an accident!" Raph's shouts loudly.

"A kid is dead Raph…this is serious."

"You don't think I know that!" He screams, "I've felt like shit ever since it happened. I don't know what to do!"

I stand up and face him, "Raph, you have to tell them."

"No! You said you would keep this between us!" He screams quickly.

"Raph! You didn't break a vase or steal a cookie! A fucking kid is dead! You can't keep this a secret!" I shout, knowing it's the truth.

"I can't! Do you know what would happen to me if I told my brothers! Or even my father for that matter that I killed a god damn kid! They would never look at me the same!"

"You have too! You have to explain to them that this wasn't your fault. He attacked you first and you did what you could."

He stops, thinking about it. But then he shakes his head, "I can't."

"Then I will." I growl, walking toward the door.

…

My heart plummets as Casey turn and walks back the direction we came. I spring into action and grab his bicep, pulling him back, "Casey what the hell! Are you crazy!"

"Raph! You can't keep doing this! You're gonna destroy yourself if you keep doing this."

"I don't care! I'll be fine, I just need time."

Casey doesn't speak, he just looks at me with disgust, "Raph…fucking stop already. You're not thinking straight." He says.

My fear and anger boil into one mixture of emotion that scares me. He walks pass me, I shout and grab his collar, pulling him back, causing him to stumble to the ground. "What the fuck!" He screams, throwing his fist into my side.

"I can't let you tell the others." I say, tears of fear run down my face.

Casey growls, jumps up and grabs me and slams up against the wall, causing the weak stonewall to crumble slightly. "Casey! Please…don't do this."

"I'm not doing this to spite you…I'm doing this because if you don't, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Casey! They're never going to look at me the same if you tell them."

He shifts his grip and grabs my broken wrist, not knowing it's broken. A newfound pain courses through my arm, causing me to shout. "GET OFF!" I scream.

"No! You need to stop this!" He tightens his grip, oblivious to my plea. Anger explodes, "GET THE FUCK OFF!" I scream, shooting my foot in Casey's groin then pushing him away with force. He falls back into the wall, and then jolts to a stop. His eyes stare back into mine, a certain kind of pain lingers in his eyes, something I can't explain.

Until I see the small piece of exposed pipe jutting out of his chest.

"Oh my god." I say, the only words I am able to utter.

He slides out and hits the ground hard, not moving an inch. "Casey?" I say softly. The tiny puddle of water that the tunnel carried was now stained with Casey's blood, carrying it down to the unknown depths of the sewers.

Raph's mind rushed, he couldn't gather the emotion to cry, nor the motivation to scream or get help. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Casey. But they can't know." I say softly, turn, and walk back toward the lair.


End file.
